koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ralf Jones
Ralf Jones (ラルフ・ジョーンズ, Rarufu Jōnzu) is a character from the Ikari Warriors, ''Metal Slug'', and The King of Fighters video game series. He also stared as the player character in the shooting games T.N.K. III and Iron Tank. Keiko Ijuu states that his visual appearance in Ikari Warriors was based on Sylvester Stallone's role as Rambo, which was popular at the time of his conception. His official nickname is The One-man Army. Ralf, and his fellow agent (and good friend), Clark Still, started out as palette swap characters in Ikari Warriors. In ''KoF '94'', Ralf and Clark were very similar in looks and move repertoire, but by 1995, Clark got a newer stance and win pose, while Ralf retained his old ones. In every new installment of the KoF series, Clark seems to be further and further differing from Ralf; while Clark is a powerful grappler, Ralf is more of a power player, making use of some very efficient long-range attacks. Both characters were redesigned in ''KoF '99''. He is also a playable character in Metal Slug 6, where he has the ability to use his punch to knock out vehicles and can survive up to two shots. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Ralf was voted as the staff's twelfth favorite character. In the character popularity poll on Neo Geo Freak's website, he was voted as the eighth favorite character with a total of 1,038 votes. Story .]] Ralf Jones is a member of the Ikari Warriors, an elite mercenary-for-hire agency. He has proven himself to be a powerful soldier who is known for his natural leadership abilities and courage on the battlefield. He currently holds his rank as a colonel. He befriended Clark when they were in their twenties and they have stayed good friends with one another since then. They both are under Commander Heidern's command and often follow his orders to enter the King of Fighters tournaments. In [[The King of Fighters '96|''KoF '96]], Ralf and Clark were introduced to the squad's newest recruit, Leona Heidern. Ralf was initially skeptic due to her young age, but he eventually accepted her as one of his comrades. He seemed to like her very much as soon as he met her, and shook her hand but doesn't want it to be revealed; in ''KoF '97'', however, it can be seen that Heidern and (especially) Clark notice this. Under Ralf's command, they investigate Geese Howard's suspicious involvement in the ''KoF '96'' tournament. During the following year, the trio successfully fulfill one of their missions on the battlefield. However, Ralf feigns professional incompetence for failing to save innocents on the war zone and requests a suspension from his duties; in reality, Ralf is worried about Leona's troubled state and wants her to recuperate. Heidern, seeing through the ruse, agrees and also takes the rest of the team off duty. During their off time, Ralf enlists them into the King of Fighters tournament to keep them in shape and to rehabilitate the despondent Leona. When she attempts suicide at the end of the tournament, he stops her and assures her that, even if she has no family, she isn't alone anymore. During the NESTS saga, Ralf and his squadron are ordered to participate in the tournaments to investigate what is going on behind the scenes. They are also introduced to a young soldier from the Axe Platoon of the Ikari Warriors, SALLY, who formerly introduces herself as Whip. Ralf, who knows of her whipping skills, initially mistakes her name to be Whippy (むち子, Muchiko, Whip Girl in Japanese). Since then, he continues to call her this as an affectionate nickname. When she is missing from the aftermath of The King of Fighters 2000, Ralf demands permission to lead a search team for her. While he is ordered on another mission after the 2001 tournament, Heidern relieves his worry by sending him a photo of Whip and Kula on a friendly outing. In the Ash saga, he and his team seek out the origins of a mysterious airship. They identify it as Sky Noah and are sent in the tournament to investigate its inhabitants. Due to the Orochi seal being broken, Leona experiences the Riot of the Blood and goes berserk on Ralf and Clark at the end of the 2003 tournament. Fortunately, they subdue her and are able to report back to headquarters. In ''KoF XI'', Ralf and his team are sent to secure evidence of Those From the Past. They succeed in obtaining Magaki's corpse, but it is hauled away by two mysterious and powerful individuals. Personality Ralf is a hot-blooded guy that only cares for action, being the counterpart of Clark in many ways. Although he doesn't always show it, he experienced his share of losses from war and will drown his sorrows away with a drink. He is especially protective of any new recruits that come under his command, and will try his best to care for them, especially Leona, whom he seems to show feelings for. This can be particularly seen in the ending of KoF '97 where Ralf gives his bandanna to her, as well as in KOF: Maximum Impact 2 and ''KoF XII'', referring to her as 'princess' when winning against her and in his profile. He also cares for Whip, seeing her as like a kid sister to him. Powers *'Above average strength' - Ralf is quite strong, as seen in his Galactica Phantom move. *'Fast punching' - Ralf can move his arms at a high velocity, allowing him to punch several times per second. These punches are followed by small explosions. *'Fireworks' - Ralf can create small explosions with his attacks. Skills *'Firearms' - Ralf is proficient with many, if not all, kinds firearms. *'Survival' - Ralf can survive in various difficult terrain, especially jungles. *'Knives' - Ralf can also use knives. Fighting Style Ralf primarily uses the mercenary combat style of the Ikari Warriors. He knows some wrestling moves and at least one striking martial art. His blows are characteristically accompanied by explosions on impact. He is also somewhat renowned for lacking any command normals (not counting the Maximum Impact series) until ''KoF XII''. Ralf's signature Desperation Move, Galactica Phantom, is one of the most powerful moves in The King of Fighters series, doing from 70% to 85% damage. In The King of Fighters '97, a fully powered Galactica Phantom that counters an opponent's attack wiil instantly kill his opponent. Some games even add a secret followup (such as in The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match) to one of the move's variations; said follow-ups are usually meant to automatically knock out the opponent if performed correctly. Music *'Jungle Bouncer' - The King of Fighters '94, The King of Fighters 2002 *'Desert Requiem' - The King of Fighters '95, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match (when teamed with Clark and Heidern) *'Rumbling on the City' - The King of Fighters '96, The King of Fighters '98 *'WWIII' - The King of Fighters '99 *'The Trooper' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'My Whip' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Inside Skinny' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Smell of Gunpowder' - The King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, shared with Leona Heidern/Wild Leona and Clark Still) *'Irregular Mission' - The King of Fighters XIII *'DESERT REQUIEM ~Operation02UM~ '- The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Voice Actors *Monster Maezuka - The King of Fighters '94~XI *Bunsyu Shinoya - The King of Fighters XII *Scott Casey - KOF: Maximum Impact series (English voice) *Jeff Manning - The King of Fighters XII (English voice) Game Appearances *T.N.K. III *Iron Tank *Ikari Warriors - as Paul *Victory Road - as Paul *Ikari III: The Rescue - as Paul *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *Metal Slug 6 *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters 2003 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters XI *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" *Metal Slug 7 *Metal Slug XX *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Mobile Appearances *Ikari - Leona Gekitohen * Metal Slug Fighters * Metal Slug Team Mission * The King of Fighters Mobile * The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 * SNK Gals Island Senkan Battle Gekichinshichaouzo! Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - background cameo *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Days of Memories (first and second title) *Capcom vs. SNK 2 Anime Appearances *The King of Fighters: Another Day Trivia * The King of Fighters games occasionally make fun of Ralf and Clark. Sometimes when they meet, they will do the "Cross Changer" pose, a reference to ''Chojin Sentai Jetman''. Also, as seen in The King of Fighters '98's art gallery for the Neo-Geo CD port, Jetman is references again, with Leona defending Ralf and Clark while dressed as Commander Aya Odagiri from the series. * A special ending in KoF '97 features Ralf in his Ikari Warriors outfit, which was based on Rambo. This outfit appears as his Another one in KOF: Maximum Impact. In the sequel, KOF: Maximum Impact 2, his outfit and hairstyle are the same as Marco Rossi's, a character from the ''Metal Slug'' series, a fact even stated by Fio. * A character named Ralf, who lives somewhere on Joel Island, can also be found in Crystalis. He was most likely included as an easter egg for fans. Similar Characters * Armor Ralf See Also *Ralf Jones/Gallery *Ralf Jones/Move list *Ralf Jones/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Ralf-i9.jpg|''KoF '99'' artwork. Image:Ralf2000fix.jpg|''KoF 2000'' artwork Kof-2003-ralf-jones.jpg|''KoF 2003'' artwork. Image:Ralfxi.jpg|''KoF XI'' artwork. Ralf kofXII.jpg|''KoF XII'' artwork. Image:Ralfmi.jpg|''KOF: Maximum Impact'' render. Image:Ralf-mi2x.jpg|''KOF: Maximum Impact 2'' render. Image:Ralf another.jpg|Ralf's Another design in the Maximum Impact series. Ikari-team.jpg|The Ikari Team as seen in KOF: Another Day. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Ikari Warriors Characters Category:Metal Slug Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in August